Omnex (GabrielLives)
Omnex Omnex is a Toa of Space to be featured in an upcoming series by his creator GabrielLives. Personality Omnex is generally a pessimist who tends to see the worst in others. It is hard for him to trust others and it is fairly easy for others to lose that trust, but when he does trust and care for someone, they have a friend and ally who would do anything for them. Although he would rarely admit it he has a soft spot for domesticated Rahi due to his decades of having pets. Powers Pre Toa Transformation: * Enhanced Equilibrium: He does not experience motion sickness, vertigo, discomfort from being upside down, and he is able to balance on any non-moving surface. * Anti-Gravity: Not in the sense that he can float, but rather Omnex can walk, or crawl, on the side of walls while concentrating on not falling. He can even walk, upside down on a completely flat ceiling, but that requires extreme concentration. Post Toa Transformation: * Further Enhanced Equilibrium: It is now much easier for Omnex to find his balance. * Advanced Anti-Gravity: Now Omnex requires less concentration to use his powers, he also can now slow his own descent while falling. Though he still has his limits, he can still fall too quickly to survive if say he was tied to a very heavy object, and he still needs to concentrate to hang onto walls and ceilings. * Shifting: Now Omnex is able to temporarily turn himself intangible, called shifting. A side effect of this is increased speed, due to things like wind and gravity not slowing him down. He can only do this so many times in a row due to it taking his energy to do so. Doing this too many times or for too long can render him immobile with exhaustion or even possibly dead. * Great Hau: Omnex can use his mask to shield himself from attacks, but he needs to do so consciously, as such he can not block surprise attacks nor attacks that come too quickly. * Increased Strength, Speed, Endurance: Omnex is now as physically strong, fast and tough as an average Toa. Equipment: Hidden Blade: A large dagger that through mechanics and magic can retract into the device on his arm. Hidden Gun: A rare weapon for a Toa, Omnex carries a long range gun attached to his arm. He is a deadly shot, but the gun is not very powerful from a distance, being designed for accuracy not strength and is also very loud. He tries not to use it to often preferring to fight face ti face rather than from a distance. Bayonette Sword: A sword with an oddly shaped handle. Omnex's main weapon. Blue Skull Spider Bracers: Omnex wears removable bracers made from the hollow husks of two blue Skull Spiders. They provide great protection. Armor Add-Ons: He wears added, removable armor on his thighs, and chest. Expanding Backpack: He wears a backpack disguised as an armor add-on on his back, that can hold much more than it appears to be able to. There are limits to size of what can fit and the total size of what can fit. Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Self-MOCs